Junjou Euphoria
by D. Navaron
Summary: A continuation of Ijuiin-sensei's love life. He was rejected by his ultimate fan, his first love, Misaki. He fell into despair until a doll appeared in his life that caused him to feel the excitement and happiness that a person can give to another.


"If you really love Misaki, id like you to give more consideration to his feelings. Unless you want to lose a guy who respects you."-those words replaying in my mind again and again. I dont want him to hate me, I really do love him from the bottom of my heart. But I guess its futile. He cant love me back no matter how hard I try. Because his heart belongs to another man. Misaki.

I came back to my apartment. So spacious, I hate it! Why does this always happen to me!

There was an annoying ringing, the phone. I picked it up and it was from one of my workers asking me about my progress on the manga update. I slammed the phone, this is so annoying! Everything is! I yelled out of anger, i pushed everything in my sight. Throwing it! Smashing it! This is so irritating! I slammed the door, punched it, kicked it. I did all of this to vent out my anger.

By the time I am done, the apartment is back to its messy state. I sat down on the floor looking at the ceiling. I did it again, letting my anger get the best of me. I sighed as I was glad the one i loved didnt get to see me like this. Angry and pathetic, I wanted to cover it up by always smiling at him.

What am I talking about? He cant love me...he loves..Usami. When I said his name in my head, my blood boils! Thats it, I am going to sleep this off, screw this. I went to my spacious bed, not thinking about deadline and just dozed off.

As weeks go by, I am such in a terrible mood. Misaki came up to me last week, clearing the fact that he is in love with Usami and cant return my feelings. He took an hour just to say so, heheh, so cute. He was shaking and stuttering all the way.

So its finally over. My first love was only one sided anyway. They all say first love never last, but I just simply cant let go of him. Even thinking about him is enough for me. But it still hurts. Misaki.

I walked alone at a park far away from everything. I went to Okinawa just to clear my head, I rented a car here as my own car was back at my place. I drove around and found this park. I brought booze with me, maybe a drink or two at a different scenery would calm my nerves a bit. I didnt realize that I was down o my last can of beer and I am drunk...I think. Man, its cold here at night. I feel sleepy.

As I was about to doze off, I heard a small voice "Hey mister, you okay?". I opened my eyes and I saw a boy, with such a light brown colored hair and blue eyes. Am I seeing things? "Mister are you sure? Its getting cold out here, you probably should go home soon" that small doll is talking to me. Shit, I must be drunk.

I got up on my feet staggering and said to the doll (boy) "I am fine, just leave me. I dont need your pity". He looked at me with worry and a pouting face, he is kinda cute. I staggered again and he pushed me up "Whoa mister you are drunk! You reek of alcohol, you drank too much! Where is your house? Ill help you get home."

I got pissed at how kind he is and said "Little kids should just leave strangers alone!" I slapped off his hand and continued "Go home, before I rape you kid!". I started walking more like staggering and the boy shouted at me with anger "Who are you calling a kid you perverted uncle!", I looked back to him with a glare then a huge bag hits my face. What the heck?!

I fell down unconcious.

I woke up in such an unfamiliar setting. The room was small, the bed is single sized and foreign to me. There were books surrounding the room but it was neatly stacked like miniature towers. I registered everything in my head, none of them make any sense. All I remembered was the park, booze, Misaki...and a human sized doll talking. Ah shit, this is all the boozes fault!

The door of the room opened and there was a face that I recognize. It talked "Ah mister, you are awake! Thank god, I thought I killed y- ah! I mean hehe you see a lot of things happened yesterday night and you fainted so I brought you back to my place. Umm, how are you feeling"

"A life sized doll is taking to me, I must be dreaming.." I covered myself up with the blanket convincing myself that I was dreaming till the doll came closer to the bed and shouted "Who are you calling a doll?! Dont ignore when people are talking to you god damn it!". The doll tugged the blanket, forcing me to wake up. It isnt a dream i said with my eyes widened.

After I freshen myself up with a bath, I went to the kitchen of this small apartment and saw the doll in an apron that was black and sleek. I wondered why was I disappointed that it- I mean 'he' was not wearing a flirly apron instead. "I am done with my bath. Umm- I dont exactly remembered what happened but you took care of me so thank you so much", I pulled off my killer smile.

He looked at me dumbfounded, and asked "Y-y-you dont remember anything?".

"Well I woke up with my head throbbing in pain, i feel like i hit my head or something"

The boy laughed ever so awkwardly, "ahaha, it must be because of the alcohol. Hehe, Please sit down and eat all you want!". His smile was bright, awkward, mysterious but so cute.

I sat down and said "Then I shall help myself, thank you.". I ate the fried rice the doll prepared for me as I was so hungry and it was delicious. He smiled at me and took off his apron. He was wearing working clothes. Plain white collared shirt and black slack pants. The doll talked "So mister, what is your name?". I finished my meal, thanked him for it and said "My name is Ijuuin, you can just call me that, and yours?" I didnt tell him my full name as I dont want him to know who I really was.

"Oh its nice to meet you Ijuuin, my name is Nasuke Vantigo. People call me Nava. Hehe. So do you have anywhere to go today?"

Nava? Ah, he is mixed blood. Pfft, such an adorable name. So cute! "Its nice to meet you too Nava, well you see, yesterday I wanted to go back to my car that I parked at the sidewalk. I probably got clammed by now. So I maybe leaving soon but I want to repay your kindness for taking care of me"

"Ah no, no! Its okay, its the least I can do for you. Its actually my fault that you collaps- erh. I mean, you know I always lend a helping hand to those in need. Haha"

I cant help but to giggle at his awkwardness and cuteness but I seem to be missing something here and my head hurts a bit. "Are you on the way to work? I am sorry for imposing you at a busy time. I am sorry to ask suddenly, but what do you work as?"

"AH, no, no. You are not imposing at all! Me? I work as a lawyer", his smile was bright and proud. I was blanked by the fact he told me that. I analyzed that tiny body of his, his doll like face, bright hair. The clothes are formal but him? A lawyer?

The room stayed in an awkward silence for about a minute then the silence broke by my loud laughter. "HAHAHA, you?! A l-lawyer?! Please dont joke around this early in the morning! You look as if you barely got out from high school! HAHAHA!"

"Grrrrr! Dont look down on me! I'll show you!". He dashed to his rooms and rummaged through something I heard. He dashed back to me ever so clumsily and showed me a card. Whats this? A working pass?

Lets see, he is 26 years old, A practicing lawyer at T Solicitors &amp; Co. I looked at him and stared for a while. "Eh?! Nava-san, you are 26?! You look 16!"

He looked cutely furious as if that was possible, but he did! "I told you stop looking down on me! I am a grown and mature adult! And I am a practicing lawyer! I can even show you my work place! Hmphhh!"

I laughed again, he got angry. "Ah okay, sorry, sorry. It must be hard on you. Working even when today is a holiday." arghh why is he so cute! I just wanna hug this doll right now!

"Eh? Holiday? What are you talking about? Today is a Saturd-" his eyes widen and checked his phone. "Ah, today is Saturday...There is no work today. Right. I see", his face turns bright red. He was trembling a bit and looked away.

I was dumbfounded again. Could it be that he forgot it was a holiday today? He got all worked up for nothing? Uhhh...pfft. I continued chortling so loud and he said "S-s-shut up! Dont laugh at me! Is this how you treat a person that saved you yesterday! Dont makee fun of me!" he came over to me and tried to hit me so weakly. Ah so cute!

"Saved me? I actually remember a person throwing a bag to my face and caused me to collapse.", i sneered at him and to his shock he looked down at his legs.

"Urk, so you remembered, umm I-I- I am really sorry about that! I didnt mean too"

I giggled and remembered "So if I collapsed, how did you bring me here?"

"Well-you see, you were so heavy so I literally dragged you-Um I tried carrying you really! But- so umm yeah"

I looked to the clothes hanger on my right near the house door, and saw my coat so dirty and a bit ripped at certain places. I laughed again. Its been a long time since I laughed this hard. This doll is so amusing and very-very adorable.


End file.
